My Little Pony: Light And Dark
by LurkerLordX
Summary: What happens when the barrier at the edge of the world is fractured and Ponies become infected by the same dark seed as plagues the rest of the world of Light And Dark  a original setting of mine
1. Between Light And Dark

MLP LAD

Act 1: Rainbow Dash

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_As per your request I have made it to outer colony of Trottingham to investigate the World's Edge. To my surprise my friends and Spike joined me for the journey, partially for their own reasons, their company for which I am eternally grateful._

_While the others take care of personal business in town Dash and I are investigating World's End. I will begin studying it immediately and Spike will keep you up to date._

_Your Faithful Student,_

_Twilight Sparkle._

"Ok Spike, you can send it now." The violet unicorn nodded as she finished her dictation.

Spike, the purple dragon, rolled up the scroll and in a puff of green fire it vanished.

Rainbow Dash moved left and right, tilting her head here and there, "So this is the end of the world huh?" she said pawing at the field of black energy that rose as high as she could see, and yet it seemed to have a tangible end just beyond the edge of her vision. "I could just fly over it."

Twilight Sparkle moved over to her friend and looked up, pulling a small book magically from her saddle bag, "Other Pegasi have tried," she related as she read, "It's some kind of illusion, it seems to end but the higher you go, the higher it goes. I don't think flying is going to cut it."

"You know even the violet dragons could never break the barrier," Spike mused in a unusual moment of reflection, "My grandfather once tried though."

Twilight looked to her friend, "Really" she said intrigued as she leafed through the book, "I don't see any mention of dragons in here."

Spike got quiet, "We aren't very...talkative with non dragons about our history."

"This has something to do with the Dragon Civil War doesn't it?" Twilight raid raising a brow.

Spike gasped, "How did you?"

"We have met a few dragons, and your all not the same. You don't even get along with each other in some cases, it just made sense."

After a moment Spike nodded in shame, "We dragons aren't as...united...as I would like." the sorrow in his voice could be cut with a sword.

Rainbow Dash smiled cockily, "Other Pegasi aren't Rainbow Dash! Stand back!"

"Dash wait!" Twilight called out as the rainbow maned unicorn shot straight up.

"I can see it!" Rainbow Dash called after a moment, "Just a little higher!"

It was true Dash saw something just past the edge of the barrier, and so she ascended but it was hardly close, rising higher and higher, faster and faster she grunted, 'No stupid magic barrier is going to best Rainbow Dash!'

As she picked up speed and focused it happened, for one brief instant Rainbow Dash saw a ocean on the other side of the barrier, what's more she saw a ship, the figures on it indistinct but clearly they were fighting. And she was not about to sit idly by.

The sky exploded in light high above Twilight Sparkle, and the barrier seemed to flicker for only a brief moment, in that moment Twilight Sparkle and Spike saw a boat on the ocean and a rainbow contrail rushing toward it before the wall once more became opaque.

"Dash? Dash!" Twilight called, Spike joining in a moment. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!"

But there was only silence.

Some time later...

Setting:

Trottingham is a relatively small town, focused mostly on the sciences and magic, as the town closest to the World's Edge it is a haven for those seeking to study it, and tends to be something of a tourists trap as well.

Dragon's Head Inn: A large inn, carved from several large trees in the shape of a dragon, the door in it's mouth. Fluttershy is pacing here.

Unicorn Academy: One part magic school, one part library, it is set in a large tree like the one in Ponyville but has several smaller buildings set among it's branches for different study groups. They are connected by planks suspended on rails of magic and react much like a rope bridge. Rarity can be found here, obstantially collecting magicweave but also trying to find out more about the barrier.

Iron Forge Smithy: Is set inside a huge black anvil, as large as any building, made of cast iron, with a visible smoke stack. Applejack can be found here, having just had the DM horse shoes forged, which are now a cursed item stuck to her.

Nimbus Road: A cloud walkway that lead up to the cloud city above, only Pegasi can stand in the cloud city but the magical nimbus Road lets ground based ponies at least walk to the gate.

Mackenzie's Mad Warehouse of Everything Under the Sun: A general store that contains all manner of unusual and useful items. Pinkie Pie is here.

Twilight Sparkle (the Player), and Spike enter into town, and look around a moment.

Twilight: Still no sign of Dash, or how to breach the barrier...Maybe the others have had some luck.

Player now has control. They can walk around, talk with merchants, the key point to advance the story happens after they talk with the other 4 Elements and add them to the Party, this can be done in any order.

Pinkie Pie:

As you move to talk to pinkie pie she bounces all around you, "Did you find Dashie? Did ja? Did ja? Did ja?"

TS: No, and I can't pierce the barrier either.

Pinkie: Well I wouldn't worry to much, this says right here she joins the party eventually!

[Pinkie show you her book "Spoiler Free Guide to My Little Pony: Light And Dark"]

Pinkie: I can't believe they had a copy here! They have everything. (beat) Yes even roasted muffins!

[Pinkie Pie has joined the party!]

PP: Let's gooooooo!

Applejack:

Applejack is standing by Iron Forge, the pony smith.

TS: Any luck getting those shoes off your hooves?

Applejack shakes her head: None sugarcube, any luck finding Rainbow Dash?

TS shakes her head: But I thought if we all headed over there again we might be able to come up with a idea.

Applejack nods: Sounds like a plan sugarcube.

[Applejack has joined the party!]

Rairity:

TS: Hi Rarity! Find out anything?

R: As a matter of fact Darlin' seems some of the unicorns who went to investigate the barrier haven't come back in several days. Most alarming is that the ones who did wear wearing my new MagicWeave saddle bags, they think that magic may somehow interact with the barrier, but they can't confirm I as others with my bags have returned.

TS: Hummm...maybe it has to do with raw power? Were the missing Unicorns very powerful?

R: Only potentially, none had unlocked their full potential just yet.

Spike coughs, flustered: A-Arent the Elements of Harmony...that is...all of you...and Dash...

TS: That is a good point Spike, maybe if we all work together!

Rairity: Well you can count me in darlin.

[Rairity joins the Party!]

Fluttershy:

TS: Fluttershy...

FS: I...uh...I tried to fly up like D-Dash did but uh...

TS Nods

FS: Then I tried to see if the Wonderbolts...you know...but...no...a-and (long beat) they lost Sorin'

If rarity is recruited

TS: Spike suggested that maybe if we pooled our powers as Elements we might get results.

If not

TS: I was thinking maybe if we all went there a idea might present itself.

Fluttershy nods nervously: O-Ok.

[Fluttershy joins the Party!]

Once the team is assembled:

TS: Alright everypony let's check out the barrier!

AJ: I'm with ya sugarcube.

FS: O...ok.

Rairty: Lead on Darlin'

Pinky Pie: Whooo! Everyone is together, it's time for a party!

TS: Not now Pinkie Pie!

PP: Awwwwww!

Once the party leaves the town, we transition to the barrier map, they arrive to see the barrier pulsing and head muted voices from the other side. Spreading out they stand in awe and confusion a moment. Suddenly a hole appears in it, and what looks like 9 creatures are magically holding it open, there is a suddenly burst of energy, knocking the Elements over and the entire barrier become semi translucent showing the ocean beyond, meanwhile a Gryphon leads 9 monsters through the hole they opened.

Gryphon: Go my Cloudsdale 9, this continent is our to do with as we please! Don't let anypony stop you, kill them if you must! Except any unicorns, bring me their horns!

TS: Stop! Who are you! What did you do to the Worlds' End?

Gryphon: Go! Leave these little ponies to me!

The monster split up and charge off, the gryphon charges.

Gryphon: First Blood is mine!

Battle Start!

As the battle starts Pinkie Pie runs out into the middle of the field, facing down, toward the player.

"Alright since this is our first battle here are the basics."

she runs over to the portrait menu "This shows the active party, the one highlighted is the one acting this turn."

Then she runs over to the command menu "Everypony has 3 basic attacks: Headbutt, Charge, and Buck."

She performs a headbutt on the Gryphon automatically: Headbutts do the smallest damage but have a chance to stun the target.

Then she charges: A charge does medium damage.

Then she Bucks; Bucking does the most damage.

Gryphon: Enough!

Counter attacking she knocks Pinkie back to the party line.

Pinkie: But can be interrupted

[Pinkie Pie is temporarily stunned.]

Pinkie: That's new...must be the bosses special effect.

Battle commences as normal.

When Boss is at 80% Heath

Twilight: Why are you doing this?

Spike: And how did you open the World's Edge!

Boss: With enough magical force anything is possible! Once I harvest all the unicorns of Equestria not even the gods will stand in my way! Everypony will be second to me, and none my equal!

[The Boss attacks with a electric bolt]

When Boss is at 60% Heath

Fluttershy: I...It doesn't have to be this w...way.

Applejack: Sugarcube think you could use that stare of yours?

Fluttershy: I'll try.

[Fluttershy executes a Staredown, but the boss knocks her back after a few turns.]

Fluttershy: S...sorry.

Applejack: Ain't yer fault sugarcube, guess we just have to do this the old fashioned way.

When Boss is at 40% Heath

Pinkie Pie: I hate Scripted battles, I don't know if I'm supposed to go all out and try and win or just give up to advance the plot.

Boss: If you die now it would make things easier for me.

Rarity: I for one have no interest in collapsing into this filthy dirt.

Spike: I'll catch you if you fall Rarity.

Rarity: Thank you Spike, I appreciate the idea.

Spike: Anything for you Rarity.

When Boss is at 20% Heath

Twilight: There is something strange about this Gryphon, Rarity don't you sense it?

Rarity: I do Darlin' she isn't like Gilda, she makes my skin crawl like.

Everyone: Nightmare Moon!

Once the boss falls:

Twilight looks down at the defeated Gryphon, then to her friends.

Gryphon: End it already!

Twilight: Does everypony think we can purify her without Rainbow Dash?

Applejack: I dun know sugarcube, but we can try.

Pinkie Pie: Go for it Twilight!

Rarity: We are all behind you darlin'.

Fluttershy: G-go for it.

Spike: I'll help any way I can.

Twilight's horn begins to glow brightly, the necklaces of the 5 elements appearing on her friends behind her as the crown appears on her head, The Necklace of Loyalty appearing on Spike for the moment. As a bright flash envelopes the gryphon it reverts to a familiar form.

Everyone: Rainbow Dash.

[Twilight Sparkle has Learned The Power Of Friendship]

_PoF is a variant on the Love Skill, costing a large amount of mana, roughly 5 points, for every point of corruption cured._

If the boss defeats the party:

The Gryphon looms over the defeated party, "I'll take those horns now."

Getting unsteadily to his feet Spike stands blocking Rarity and Twilight Sparkle, "Over my dead body."

Gryphon: That can be arranged.

The boss goes to strike, Spike closes his eyes tight, but when he opens them them are burning with focus, opening his mouth he lets out a unending stream of fire, it last's a good minute and when he finally drops to his knee exhausted the Boss looks like a large plucked and roasted chicken. Which soon reverts to

Everyone: Rainbow Dash.

[Spike has Learned Purifying Flames]

_PF trades the targets HP and MP for a boost to their Sanity Cap, boosted enough this can cause a target to fall out of the danger range because their current sanity vs cap is no longer in the 90 percentile._

_Reasons the Ponies came:_

_Rarity wanted to get some newer fabrics to experiment with. _

_Applejack had saved the fragments of Nightmare Moon when she was purified, a strange material and incredibly heavy, but a pony by the name of Iron Forge said he might be able to do something constructive with them. To get them out of the castle Applejack needed the help of her entire family so transporting them halfway across the world has always been something a low priority. When she learned the rest were headed there she asked if they could help transport the goods, they agreed. Fluttershy was curious about the Trottingham wildlife._

_Rainbow Dash said the Wonderbolts were giving training lessons to the Pegasi of Trottingham, a flimsy excuse but enough of one to give her a reason to go on the lengthy journey. _

_Pinkie Pie insisted on coming along to make sure we had fun._

Act 2: Madness in Trottingham

Returning to town the Cloudsdale 9 are scattered among the buildings and the streets, harassing ponies.

The party is not healed and fights in whatever status they were before, in the case of defeat by Gryphon-Dash their HP and MP are at 75% but have the Fatigue Status, a 20% debuff to all stats. If they won they instead have their end of battle HP/MP from the fight but a Empowered status giving a 20% increase to all stats. The Party will be tasked with fighting the Cloudsdale 9, Rainbow Dash is functioning at 25% heath if she was purified by the elements, if Spike did it her heath is what her gryphon form had at the end of the fight.

Note: For all of the Cloudsdale 9 this is much like the opening fight at the beginning of LaD. Defeat means a transition to the next set piece, however victory does not grant them special buffs but rather a unique equipment for one of the 7 fighters. The Party much defeat the 7 visible sub-bosses to unlock a double team by the last 2, who will ambush them as soon as they finish the 7th fight. This also serves as a preview of sorts, as 6 of the 7 monsters echo the devolved forms of the mane group.

Boss Locations:

Dragon's Head Inn: Manticore (Fluttershy Devo), harassing the Inn Keeper

Drops: Confidence Charm (Shield, gives Fluttershy enough confidence to fly normally, and increases her chance to staredown by 10%)

Unicorn Academy: rarity devo, Harassing the Unicorn Cheif

Drops: Mystic Charm (Shield, can cast a basic magic bolt spell, consumes MP)

Mackenzie's Mad Warehouse of Everything Under the Sun: Franken (Pinky Devo), Harassing Mad Mackenzie

Drops: Lunatic Charm (Shield, grants user access to the warp [leave dungeon] and teleport [party travel to any know map location], consumes MP)

In the Streets:

Demi Nightmare Moon (Twlight Devo),

Drops: Magic Charm (Shield, halves MP costs, boosts Spirit and Res by 5%)

Iron Golem (Applejack Devo),

Drops: Sturdy Charm (Shield, cast Physical Protection spell, consumes MP, boosts Defense and Agility by 5%)

Spike devo

Drops: Flame Charm (Shield, absorb fire damage, user can walk on lava and ignore other "hot" tiles, boost fire magic 20%)

Nimbus Road: Warlock (Bernard's Devo)

Drops: Poly Charm (Shield, turns target into another race as long as it is worn, it is only limited by the races the holder has encountered while in possession of the charm)

Hidden 2:

Minotaur (Milton Devo)

Drops: Power Charm (Shield, Doubles Attack, Defense, and Res but target is easily petrified or blinded)

Darklord (Samantha Devo)

Drops: Guardian Charm (Shield, HP and MP Regen, counterattack, double Agility but take a extra point of corruption then normal)

**Cutscene upon entry:**

Twilight "Can't you call them off Dash?"

Dash "Who me? Why would they listen to me?"

Pinkie "They're your minions!"

Applejack "Ya don't remember them sugarcube?"

Dash shakes her head "Should I?"

Fluttershy runs ahead, toward one of the street nine, "You stop right there, leave that poor pony alone!"

"Like lambs to the slaughter!" it cackles and charges.

"Fluttershy Watch out!" Rainbow Dash streaks in knocking Fluttershy out of the way, taking the hit (reducing her already damaged HP).

The Party is drawn into a sub boss encounter with Iron Golem.

Move to Act 3 once all 9 are defeated or party is killed.

Act 3: The Spreading Darkness

White Screen

_We fought as long as we could, but in the end there we are only ponies...we collapsed. When we came around some of the unicorns and pegasi had set up a makeshift hospital in the inn where the wounded were being healed. The town had been ravaged and there were still several locals missing. As soon as we are able we return to Ponyville, it's just a feeling but with the way Rainbow Dash acted when she was transformed it reminded me of what you said happened to Princess Luna, some otherworldly force had corrupted her. Except this time it did not take one Alicorn by 10 strangers._

_Your Faithful Student_

_Twilight Sparkle_

It had been mere moments before Spike, resting in a bed beside Twilight Sparkle belched and green fire gave life to a new parchment.

"I'll get that," a off white unicorn with a light green, almost white itself, mane spoke, levitating it and opening it for her patients.

"Thank you Hip..Hip..." Spike tries to sound out the name.

"Hippocrates." she smile as the scroll opened and she began to read, "It's the Oath I took when I became a medi-pony, a day after I got my Cutie Mark."

Clearing her throat a moment she began to read.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle, My Faithful Student,_

_I am overjoyed to hear that Rainbow Dash has returned no worse for wear then my dear sister. And you are right this does should much like the force that corrupted Princess Luna. I would much like to speak with you in person on the subject. But you need not trek all the way back to Canterlot, I will meant you half way, as this situation can not wait the 3 month trek it would take you on hoof. I dare say the 6 weeks it will take for is to meet in Bucktown may be to much._

_Keep in touch daily._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

Rolling up the parchment Hippocrates slipped it into the saddle bag by Twilight's bed, barely suppressing a fangirl squeal, "You KNOW Princess Celestia?"

Twilight nodded, "Yes I..."

"That is So cool!"

"What I she like!"

"Did you meet Princess Luna too?"

"Is she as scary as they say?"

"Oh can I have your autograph."

[[The Questions should scroll by quickly, faster then the user can really read them.]]

Hippocrates takes a deep breath: "Sorry lost my professionalism there for a moment. Won't happen again."

"How long until we can go?" Spike said impatiently.

"Your not to badly hurt we just want to keep you here for few more hours to make sure you have all throughlly been taken care of."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Thank you. Then we'll be leaving town in a few hours."

A long silence filled the room before Hippocrates spoke again, "M-Mind if I go with you...I was headed back to Ponyville anyway."

"Your from Ponyville?" Spike said surprised, "They why are you on the other side of the world?"

"I came to see if the Academy had as medical texts, spells, or anything of note to help me at the hospital...they...don't..." her head falling in sadness a moment, "Unfortunately..." her voice a whisper, "...and it seemed so promising too."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "You read the letter so you know we aren't going to Ponyville just yet but if the others agree your free to join us all the way to Bucktown."

"Thank you!"

Fade out to Black

"Oh my we're going to meet with the Princess, I do so hope the journey back does not ruin my mane, it would be quite unseemly to make my second meeting with Princess Celestia show me in the worst of lights."

"She saw you after we just fight Nightmare Moon," Rainbow Dash reminded her who was in a wheel chair.

"Exactly! I must endeavor to make sure this meeting does not have me looking so...ragged."

"You looked fine last time!" Dash sighed.

"_Fine_ is simply not enough when you are going to mead the Sun Princess."

Dash sighed, "Whatever, not like I'll have to deal with it. The docs say I need another week of bed rest, and 3 more for other boring tests, I zoned out halfway through their explanation."

"I wish we weren't leaving Rainbow Dash behind," Fluttershy whispered.

"Can't be helped," Twilight Sparkle said sadly, "Something changed her into a Gryphon, her and 9 others. We need to investigate that, and Princess Celestia herself is concerned about the development. But I think we can stay in Bucktown a few weeks. We'll take the trip back leisurely after we meet with the princess...assuming we can...to let Dash catch up."

"Assuming we can?" Spike questioned.

"She means assuming we don't have another Nightmare Moon..." Rarity began.

"Or 10," Pinkie Pie interrupted.

"Yes or 10," Rarity confirmed, "Building up. I do hope we won't have to become the Elements of Harmony again. As good as I may look in that necklace I do not like the situations that call for using it."

"In Celestia's Name," the others said in unison.

"Thank Celestia fer small favors, if'n that's the case," Applejack added.

"If there is nothing else," Twilight says as Hippocrates walks up, "Looks like our special guest is arriving, so let's make a final check of the town and get going."

"Wellll," Pinkie cooed as she bounced over to Dash, rolling her chair toward the general store, "Dash and I have one final thing we need to do."

"We do?" Dash said confused?"

"Yes," Pinkie said as they vanished behind closed doors, "We do...we'll need about a hour."

Hippocrates approaches, "Did you speak with them Twilight Sparkle?"

She nods, "Your free to tag along."

"Thank You! I'll make sure I'm not dead weight!"

Twilight smiles, "Guess we'll just stock up in town here until Pinky is ready."

[[Player gains control of Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Hippocrates as a active party.]]

If the Player rescued the stores from the attacks they can go into them, if not they are closed and under repair. They will need to run down 2 hours on the world clock. If they enter the general store Pinkie and Dash will not be findable.

A Pegasus, built like one of Celestia guards but not armored is in the north quadrant. If spoken to he can be challenged for some battle practice, before and after each fight he fully heals the teams HP and MP. XP rewards are low though and the fight is tough. It is not a way to power level in fact if you took the 2 hour window _just _fighting him it _might_ net the party 1 level.

First meeting:

"Ah Twilight Sparkle, I saw how you handled yourself against those...monsters...Impressive...for a civilian. But only for a civilian."

"Hey your talking about THE Elements of Harmony," Spike says proudly.

Fluttershy backs away.

"Is that so? Well them perhaps you would like to show me some more of that skill?"

"We really have nothing to prove," Twilight counters.

"Fair enough, but you could use some practice, never know when you'll be ambushed by another nasty. Especially if your going to be headed back home to Ponyville soon."

Twilight looks to her friends, "What do you say friends? Spar with..." she pauses and looks back, "Your name again?"

"Jetfire."

"With Jetfire here?" Twilight asks.

"Only if you insist," Fluttershy says nervously.

"If I must, I must," Rarity adds.

"Your on!" Spike announces.

"I'll could use the field medic practice." Hippocrates adds.

"Ah think ah can handle one Pegasus after all we went through, and if he wants ah fight..." Applejack finishes.

"Alright!" Twilight announces, "Jetfire your on!"

Jetfire: Ready Yes/No [Initiate fight]

Every fight there after:

Jetfire: Up for another round Yes/No [Initiate fight]

On wins:

Jetfire: Impressive display! But you could still some work. Keep it up and I may have a surprise for you.

On losses:

Jetfire: You did well ponies, but your still a little raw.

If the ponies get 15 wins in a row with changing the party (ie adding Pinkie) or loosing (which resets the counter) they get a special scene.

Jetfire: Very impressive ponies. And as promised a gift...and a warning. But First the gift.

A smaller pony, about the size of a squirrel crawls out from behind Jetfire's leg, "This is Wheelie, a little something I whipped up."

wheelie transforms into a bracelet latching onto Jetfire's arm before firing a beam of light past the ponies."

"Wow!" Spike exclaims.

"He's your now!"

[[The Party gained Wheelie (Weapon)]]

Twilight Sparkle: Thank you Jetfire, but I hope we never have to use it.

Jetfire: Me neither.

Once the 2 hour timer is up.

"Hey ponies."

Fading out to white the Ponies fade in outside the general store, Pinkie is waiting.

"Alright Dash is finished," She smiles, "You're going to love what I made with her!"

[[The Party gets 2 dozen Rainbow Cupcakes...their Magical!]]

Pinkie: Let's gooooo!

[[Pinkie Pie joins the party]]

Player can now roam around town or head out (south) to the world map.

The World Map:

Movement speed is normal but the time table moves 3 times normal time, this is to simulate the time it takes to trek across the world. There are some monster encounters but are rare, about 1 every 20 steps. Once the party reach Bucktown we cut to Canterlot's Throne room, where Princess Luna watches the balcony where Celestia uses her power to set the sun and raise the moon.

'She has taken everything from me,' Luna mused sourly, 'Even the moon and stars, _my_ domain fall to her beck as call!' She could feel the bitterness, the darkness rising again, whispering in her ear. 'It is worse then before...At least back in the old days my little ponies knew my name, now it's as if I never existed except as a pony-tale to scare young fillies.'

Luna closed her eyes taking a silent breath, 'NO!' her mental voice defiant, 'I will not go down this road again.' She tilted her head, looking to Celestia as she came down from the dias, a pair of unicorn guards flanking her as she moved to the throne room, levitating a bag of letters and petitions from a near table and taking a seat by her sister. She opened the first one at the top of the stack and they read it silently together.

"Luna," Celestia asked aloud, "Tell me your thoughts?"

'Had her sister picked up on her dark emotions? But she hid them so well, never even showing a moment weakness on her face...truly she had grown muck more powerful since her imprisonment...but that was to be expected, Celestia had been active raising both sun and moon and looking over the royal duties of the entire kingdom by herself.'

"On the one hoof para-sprites devouring your entire crop harvest is devastating and should be helped I can't help but wonder if we have been to lenient on Equestria."

'We, Celestia always used that in her presence, as if she had any importance in a thousand years of equestrian rule, as if she, the black sheep Luna, was always part of the royal system...instead of just Celestia shadow. Luna didn't even have the power to raise the moon herself anymore.' More bitterness crept into her thoughts, 'The Elements of Harmony had seen to that when they stripped her of Nightmare Moon over 2 years ago.'

Celestia picked up her thought taking her sister silence as contemplation, "Take Everfree for example, left to grow on it's own with nopony's intervention it has become a place of fear. It is a place of nature but is seen as some haunted grounds, some terrible place soaked in evil."

Luna didn't have the heart to tell her sister the truth about Everfree, there there was indeed evil seeped into the land...Nightmare Moon had seen to that.

"Maybe we should just let them recover on their own, it would be a good lesson."

"That may be to harsh for a first lesson," Luna found her voice but it was softer, low, much like Fluttershy, soft spoken, but unlike Fluttershy it was not timid, there was confidence in Luna's voice, as befit a Princess.

Celestia nodded, "You are right, To just turn my flank on ones asking for help would be a stark shift from established procedures. What would you suggest?"

Luna knew her sister was humoring her, she had made decisions like this for a thousand years, she didn't need a filly set in the old ways, a filly a millennium out of date with the world and politics, still a small half smile formed on her lips, she had to admit she liked the thought behind it, "We are quite busy preparing to meet with the Eleme..." the paused catching herself. It was hard to erase the image of Twilight Sparkle and her friends domination of Nightmare Moon from her mind, to her they were not ponies but a weapon, one she had felt the brunt of twice now. "Of Twilight Sparkle and her...friends. Send a care package of supplies from Ponyville to help them get back on their feet and regretfully inform them of our inability to do more."

As Luna looked over to her sister she surprised a smile to see Celestia was already transcribing her thoughts into a letter. Of course that was to be expected, the night was young and there was still much to do, and many petitions to answer. Pausing a moment she tilted her head, the light from her moon, and her prison back lighting Celestia in a soft halo, and suddenly she saw her in a different light, both figuratively and literally. And that night a thousand years ago came back like a fresh wound.

"_If no pony will look to me, praise me, love me, as they love you, then they can live in eternal night. Maybe then my little ponies will respect me!" Nightmare Moon stood proud and defiant, her sister was but a child, her mane pink as the summer cherry blossoms, A filly standing, pleading before a great and powerful mare._

"_Sister please," Celstia pleaded, "They do respect you, they do love you, you bring the cool night air to comfort and protect their sleep while they toil away under my burning sun."_

"_All the more reason to give them eternal night," Nightmare Moon laughed, "Now they will no longer have fear your burning sun and only have my cool nights at their backs!"_

_And with that she used a telekinetic shadow bolt to blast her sister over the banister, she knew it would not kill her, Celestia had wings after all, but the conversation was over. She had a kingdom to rule._

Time jumped forward, and now Nightmare Moon relived the moment of her imprisonment.

_Celestia once more entered her chambers, she had grown older, her mane now a flowing rainbow, while around her neck she wore._

"_The Elements of Harmony!" Nightmare Moon's eyes contracted into slits, "You wouldn't dare defile that sacred place."_

"_It is you who had defiled the world," Celestia said defiantly, standing tall and strong, visible tears running from her eyes as her horn and the necklace glowed together, "I am sorry...sister...I am sorry...Luna."_

Before being banished to the moon, something Luna to this day wasn't sure because her sister was holding back, she only had 5 of the 6 elements, or she simply lacked the power to out right kill her, Celestia's last words, the very last thing she would hear for a thousands years, the one voice that would twist and make the bitterness grow even strong in her lunar prison stuck in her mind like a rusted hook,

"_Luna...I am sorry."_

Back to the present, Luna now looked at her sister and saw past her calm demeanor, she saw a pony who suddenly inherited the world. A pony who for a thousand years, had to live with the fact she was the one to banish her own flesh and blood to the moon. A pony who had to for a thousand years take up the mantle of the moon, to insure every pony in Equestria was grated both day and night. A Pony who every time she rose the moon saw her sister's face burned into it, and knew one day her sister, still corrupted by Nightmare Moon, would return to enact her vengeance. Celestia didn't show it but she was tired, wary, and repentant. She became especially apparent when she thought back to the Elements, of Twilight and her friends. It was so clear now, while she balled and begged for her sister's forgiveness in the wake of her purification she remembered something else, buried beneath Celestia's calm demeanor.

Regret.

Six little ponies had done what she had not, Celestia had all but given up the fact of seeing her sister again, expecting The Elements of Harmony to banish her to the moon for another thousand years. And then the impossible happened, Nightmare Moon was destroyed, reforged, and remade, Luna was reborn. A thousand years of bitterness had been washed away, replaced only by sadness for what she had done. But it didn't last, the bitterness grew with each night she saw her sister continue her duties. Nightmare Moon would return, it was inevitable. And then Luna finally understood the truth.

"Celestia I'm sorry!" Luna buried her face into Celestia's side, "I have been such a foal."

Eyes watering Celestia wrapped her soft wing around her sister, nuzzling her own head around the Lunar Princess neck, her own tears flowing, "N-No Luna," Celestia's perfect facade cracking ever so minutely, "I'm sorry...sorry I had to banish you to the moon. Sorry I was not...Strong enough to save you. Sorry that I was ready to once more see you banished to the moon. Sorry that I was too weak to do it myself, that strangers would banish you away before we could ever talk. I am sorry for everything I have done to you."

Luna regained her composure giving a steel look up to her sister, "You did nothing wrong Celestia." She looked away a moment, unable to bear the lost look on her sister face, "I was to consumed with bitterness to see the big picture, so see how I was killing Equestria for my own vanity. You did what had to be done, and it is thanks to The Elem...Twilight Sparkle and her friends I was given a second chance to atone."

A long pause followed as both sisters regained their composures, levitating tissues to their sides to wipe away the tears. When Luna looked back Celeatia's golden necklace of the 5 elements was lowering around her neck.

"Celestia?" Luna looked confused, as she felt their power seep into every fiber of her being, felt her body grow larger, more mature, as her mane became a sheet of stars, a more pure version of Nightmare Moon. "What is the meaning of this."

"While I am gone," She said softly, "Someone must remain here, in Canterlot, at the apex of the world, to raise sun and moon."

"But I can not even raise the moon under my own power." Luna protested.

"The Elements of Harmony will help you with that." a calculated smile forming on her lips, "And Equestria will see my sister Luna in all her glory as she raises both sun and moon for 40 days and 40 nights. You will get the recognition you so deserve."

Tears formed in Luna's eyes, this was more then she could ever hope for, the power, the responsibility, _the power, with the Elements at her command she could stretch those 40 days to infinity. Dethrone her sister and take her place as the pony all others looked up to, and feared._"

A shiver ran up Luna's spine as she hesitantly reseated the Elements onto her sisters neck, and felt the power leave her.

"I am not ready yet," Luna said mournfully.

Celestia paused in thought, she was not expecting this, a dark smile crept onto Luna's lips, it was not often she confounded _this_ pony.

"Then you will go in my stead," Celestia mused.

Luna once more shook her head, "You have a better understanding of the scope of the issue, it is best we both go."

Once more Celestia was confounded, Luna mentally celebrated the victory.

"Somepony must remain here to raise sun and moon," Celestia argued.

"While away from Canterlot, or my old castle in Everfree we may not be close enough to the heavens to reach moon and sun with out own powers, together, with our powers combined on the task distance is no object."

Celestia smiled, "We will make hoof at once then, together."

Luna smiled.

Celestia pushed Luna to her feet, ushering her to the balcony, "I will prepare for the journey, and finish with the petitions, you should get some practice in, I left a few stars asleep, you will wake them to practice your power, since the night sky is already seeded in my power this will be good practice for you in sharing that power between 2 ponies."

Luna nodded moving to the balcony.

Minigame:

Follow the prompts on the screen (like a dancing game or the Blitzball memory game in FFX-2) to awaken the stars.

[[There are 20 stars to awaken, for each one the player successfully awakens Luna's permanent MP is raised by 10 points, get 5 she gets a additional 200 HP, 10 = 20 more spirit, 15 = 20 more res, all 20 = 20 more Def, attack, and Agility]]

As the last star wakes Celestia walks over, 4 Pegasi guardponies beside her, "We will travel by air, to expediate the trip. I have taken the liberty to get 2 guardponies ready for each of us, should we encounter any trouble. We can't b careless with our magic now can we?"

Luna nodded, Looking the guardponies over, "They look strong enough, but without unicorn guards we won't have strong magical protection."

Celestia nodded, "But then we would have to travel by hoof and cartridge. This issue with the World's End requires expediency. And Bucktown may be 6 weeks from Trotingham but is much further from Ponyville by hoof."

Luna nodded, "What of the citizen, we should inform them of our extended leave."

Celestia nodded, "I have already sent out the messengers, alerting the people to a royal announcement after the sun raising, to be given by Princess Luna."

Confound that Alicorn, Celestia was going to make her make a speech at dawn! She was not ready for this!

As if sensing her sisters hesitation Celestia wrapped one wing around her, "With her sister at her side of course."

Luna smiled, "Of course."

Luna could feel a hardness in her throat as she came up to the podium, it made swallowing hard, Celestia walked beside her up to the dais at the edge of the balcony overlooking the throng of ponies below. She could hear the hushed whispers of the crowd, most wanting her sister, a few quite afraid of her, few ponies knew how acute the hear of a alicorn was.

'Who cam blame them, _Nightmare Moon_ is addressing the people and their great Queen Celestia is her sidekick, clearly enthralled by _Nightmare Moon's_ black magic.' Luna thought, 'I'm not ready for this.'

The warm look on her sisters muzzle gave her strength, "My Little Ponies, Fillies and Gentlecolts." Luna began, her voice wavering some. 'Damn you Celestia I'm not ready for this!'

"My sister and I have heard your worries, your pleas, we know you fear for Canterlot, and for the sun," her voice dropping to a whisper, "and moon" before retuning to normal levels "and how they could possibly continue their trek without our hooves to guide them. But that is why we most both go together." a sinister smile crept onto her lips, 'Well at least I can make you take most of the heat _dear sister, don't worry it isn't as hot as the sun._'

"My sister has urgent business to at the The World's End. Business that can not be done from Canterlot, but together our power will reach the sun and moon, even with our hooves on the ground of Equestria. We have already appointed ponies to care for your petitions and the day to day concerns of Canterlot."

She felt her chest swell with pride, "My Little Ponies, you are in good hooves."

Luna looked out over the cheering crowd, feeling more confident then before, but those feelings were dashed as she took in the coats of every mare and stallion there, it was subtle, but ever present reminder of just what a outsider she was, even the Element of Magic, Twilight Sparkle's own coat was not as pitch black as her own, even the darkest of ponies were touched by her sister light, it was evident on their coats, she would never find true appreciation, no pony even came close to the darkness of her pelt, her night. She would always stand out.

Just like the fillie with the scarlet mane in the back row.

Luna narrowed her eyes, then widened them in shock, the fillie with the right red mane had a coat a black, if not blacker then her own, quickly she turned to her sister, "Celestia, I have something I must investigate, you can wrap up."

Celestia looked to her sister oddly as she trotted from the balcony, a pair of unicorn guards moving to escort her. Before returning her attention to the audience, "My little ponies..."

"Psst! Psst!" A voice whispered from a side street, drawing the attention of the scarlet maned Pegasus pony.

She yawned as she trotted over to the cloaked figure, "Yes?"

"I saw you at the address of the princesses," the cloaked figure sounded like she had something of a cold, her voice was hard and gravely, "Never seen a pony with a coat like yours, where are you from?"

The pony yawned again and said nonchalantly, "Cloudsdale."

The cloaked figure balked, 'No Impossible, there are no pegas...'

Her thoughts were interrupted as the Pegasus turned around, "You like it," she preened a little, "Did the dye work myself."

'Of course,' the figure sighed, 'No pony has a naturally dark coat. _They are all dyed in Celestia's power._' the last had a tinge of jealousy.

Scarlet yawned again, "Excuse me," she apologized, "I've never stayed up this late before." adding after a short pause, "But I just _had_ to see Princess Luna, she makes so few appearances."

"Well of _course_ you do, Princess Celest," she began snidely before the words registered, "W-Wait..you came to see Luna?"

Scarlet nodded, neither having exchanged names yet, "While I work all night she keeps...or I guess kept the moon in the sky, giving us all light. I do hope she will start raising the moon again after they return."

"Y-You work all night?" the figured said stunned.

Scarlet nodded, yawning again, "Look I really hate to be rude..." she began to say, eyes drooping, and they saying nothing.

A few minutes passed and tentatively Luna pulled back her hood, staring confused at the scarlet maned mare, she couldn't believe it. Scarlet had fallen asleep standing up. Granted she knew ponies could do that but mid conversation? The Pony must have been dead on her feet. Luna's heart began to sing, 'she respects me...some pony respects me.' and then snapping back to reality she put her hood back into place, 'Well,' she mused, 'At the very least I can give her a warm bed for the nig...' she paused, correcting herself again, '...d-day.'

Trixie, the great and powerful, was backed up against the wall, her breath heavy. 'I wish I was back in Ponyville.' she screamed, eyes closed tight.

A creature she didn't even have words for, was scratching at the door of the small store room she had hid in.

"What are you things! Leave me alone!" she demanded, a hint of conviction, but only a hint, in her voice, "The great and powerful Trixie demands you go away!"

Celestia had made a announcement, carried to the four corners of Equestria by mailpony and dragon breath alike. It warned of increases in hostility from non-pony creatures (she would never call them monsters, of course, but that was what they were. Monsters.) and to not be alarmed, the royal guards would be stepping up patrols to keep everypony safe. And one had her pinned in the small hut, it was going to eat her, or worse!

"Open up already," the voice huffed, "I just want to talk."

"My brain isn't for eating!"

The voice on the other end sighed, half annoyed and half irritated, and with a explosion of wood the door was pulled off it's hinges as a massive Gryphon slipped through the door.

"The gre..." Trixie bagan,, backing away.

"...at and powerful Trixie," the Gryphon eye rolled, "Yeah I heard ya. That's why I want to talk. You want to get back at Twilight Sparkle and her band of 'friends' right?"

Trixie, the great and powerful, relaxed a touch, tilting her head, now she was curious, "Yeah?"

Gilda extended a talon, "Gilda, And I figured if anypony would lend me a hand it would be you?"

"W-What do you want...Gilda?" Trixie was hesitant.

"Well from what I hear Rainbow Dash found a way past the World's End, more then that she came back a Gryphon! A Gryphon! Can you believe that!" Gilda puffed out her chest in pride, "I hear she even tried to tear Twilight Sparkle a new one! That's the Dash I know!"

Trixie, the great and powerful, was growing confident and stood up puffing out her own chest, "And what does this have to do with me?"

Gilda scoffed, "I also hear when she came back she tore a hole through the World's End, and there is another world beyond, it must have changed it. Don't you want to find out _how_? Don't you want _revenge_?"

"Y-You want to go to this...other world?" Trixie, the great and powerful, surmised, "To get stronger?"

"Not just me, every one that was wronged by those...ponies," she spit the last word, "Something out there made Dash a force to be recognized with, don't you want that power? To show up that..that...Unicorn?"

Trixie, the great and powerful, glowered, "I _am_ a unicorn you know."

Gilda shrugged, "Not everyone can be perfect. So you want to take up my offer or what?"

Trixie, the great and powerful's, eyes glazed over as she though of having the power to crush Twilight Sparkle, and extended a hoof, "I'm in..." then paused in thought, "Who else is joining us?"

A trio of Diamond dogs moved to frame Gilda, "We are," one of them smiled darkly.

Trixie, the great and powerful, returned the gesture, followed by Gilda.

'How did I get roped into this,' the blond maned bubbled marked, light blue Pegasus pony tried to remember.

She was pulling a cartridge across the sky, in it was her own daughter and...the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"_There is another world beyond the World's End," Apple Bloom had opened._

"_And they are going to need mail," added Scootaloo._

"_And the Cutie Mark Crusaders are just the ponies to explore strange new worlds on behalf of Ponyville." adding under their breath, "And maybe find our true cutie marks."_

"Muffins!" the derpy eyed Pegasus huffed as they flew toward The World's End.

Some time ago...

'No stupid magic barrier is going to best Rainbow Dash!'

As Dash picked up speed and focus the world fell away around her, a cone of light taking shape. For one brief instant Rainbow Dash saw a ocean on the other side of the barrier, what's more she saw a ship, the figures on it indistinct but clearly they were fighting. And in a instant she passed through the barrier, it felt like she was trying to fly through a steel wall, but she would not be deterred. The sky exploded in light high above Twilight Sparkle, and the barrier seemed to flicker for only a brief moment, and Dash speed toward the boat, hoof out as she knocked the strange 2 legged creature several pony lengths from the boat before it dropped into the water, and out of sight, curving around, a contrail of rainbow following her she came back to the boat and landed, standing with her chest puffed out.

"Your safe n..." Rainbow Dash stopped, the figure on the boat was no pony either, and together they said the same thing, directed at the other.

"What are _you_?"

A long pause passed Rainbow Dash and the robed figure, long enough for the scaly biped with the fish like head to swim back to the boat, leaping up toward the pair.

"Excuse me a moment," The figure said extending his forehoof, though it was shaped, though not textured, more like one of Spike's 'hands.' Heat gathered quickly in it, as flames grew a large ball sending the monster back into the water.

The figure looked Rainbow Dash up and down critically a moment as he grabbed a oar, "Well seeing as you haven't attacked me and seem capable of speech I'm going to assume your a good guy." he began to row, "But we really need to get to shore before that merman catches up with us."

Rainbow Dash quickly regained her composure giving a cocky smile as she wrapped her forehooves around the creature and took flight, "I think this might be faster!"

The figure smirked pointing to the Horizon, Rainbow Dash glancing back from whence she came but there was only water...and the Edge of the World, not even a small speck of land to set down on, "How did you do...that?"

"What Fire Hands?" the mage wondered.

Rainbow Dash nodded only slightly, "Yeah that was...cool!"

"Seeing as your giving me a lift out of the middle of the ocean would you like me to teach you how to do it as payment."

"Payment isn't necessary," She glanced back to the fading World's Edge, "I just want to find a way home."

The mage followed her gaze, "You come from the Sealed Continent?"

Rainbow Dash was silent.

"Sperch, that's my name by the way."

"Rainbow Dash," The Pegasus returned as they grew closer to land.

Sperch smirked, "Your quite fast!"

Rainbow Dash smirked cockily, "Fasted Flyer in Equestria!"

Dash collapsed to the grass as they touched down on the cliff overlooking the sea, exhausted. "That was a long flight!" she said flopping onto her back, wings spread out as she looked up at the sky, and Celestia's Sun. "Can't be the afterlife, Celestia's Sun is still in the sky.." she glanced over at her companion she took a seat in the grass next to her, "So where are we?"

Sperch paused a moment, looking around, "I'd say the Eastern Continent," then paused again "And to answer your earlier question, I'm a human, you are clearly a Pegasus, a young one I would guess by your size."

Dash puffed out her chest, "Well I'm no old mare, but I wouldn't call myself young either."

"A pony then," Sperch corrected, "Fair enough, though I have never heard of a talking Pegasus. Though I guess things are different on the Sealed Continent."

Dash raised a brow curiously, "There is that word again." then she picked up the earlier point, "Pegasi can't speak?" a shiver running through her.

Sperch looked reflective a moment, "I'm going to go out on a limb and guess the Seal Continent is much like the Light and Dark sides."

He took out a parchment from his robe, rolling out a map along the ground [Note: Pop-up image of world map illustration here, dialog continues over it.]

"For ages we Lightsiders thought the world ended with the great Barrier, a massive fiend of energy that bisected the world, unaware that there was another whole side beyond, the Darkside, so called because of the black clouds and toxic air that choke the lands. But in addition to the Darkside were several continents sealed off by similar barriers. 7 in total split across both sides."

[Map goes away]

Rainbow Dash sat up, glancing back out to sea, "Equestria...is only a...continent?"

Sperch rose a brow, "You thought it was more?"

Rainbow Dash nodded, "It is our world."

Sperch nods, "The 7 sealed lands are quite vast, I would say they take up most of the land mass of the world with the continents of Light and Dark filling only a small 20%. Cartagrophers and Scholars have been wanting to explore the lands that consume so much of the world for ages."

Rainbow Dash latched onto something, "Wait...If these lands are sealed...how do you know how large they are."

Sperch smiled, "Simple...we can still go around them to measure their size."

Rainbow Dash fell silent, looking out to sea, "Wait..." a thought forming, "If the lands are sealed and there is no visible land...why were you so close to one?"

Sperch smiled, "For the same reason as I suspect you did. To see if I could pierce it...After all, for uncountable Lifetimes the Darkside was inaccessible, now Raiders slip through to raid our homes and...take...our wives. It it still quite impenetrable but...cracks have formed in it allowing passage between the two sides...and the darkness."

Rainbow Dash involuntarily shivered, "The darkness?" she wasn't sure why.

A heavy weight weighed on Sperch's chest as he looked out to see, "Remember that merman?"

Rainbow Dash nodded.

"He may have been kin at one time..." Sperch was slowing, his words growing heavy, slow to say, "It afflicts All Lightsiders...when they...we...stray to far from our natures. Even if it to protect others, when she stand up to shed blood, our minds slowly turn to desire the blood, and soon..."

Rainbow Dash got the picture, she shivered again, "Now I really want to go home."

Sperch let out a great sigh, "I don't blame you, the Lightside has become blighted since the barrier began to crack."

Rainbow Dash felt her heart tearing, her voice weak, "W-will it infect E-Equestria?"

Sperch nodded solemnly, "If your barrier is falling it stands to reason it would, pray that you escaped with a fluke, because if there is a way back, even if it is ever so slight the darkness is sure to find it's way into your home."

Rainbow Dash's mind flashed with a image of Nightmare Moon, then it multiple, she shivered, "I-I think it already did...a thousand years ago..."

Sperch nodded, "Then you may be in luck, if the portal only opens every thousand years then your home should be able to handle it."

Rainbow dash let out a long, sad whinnied, "I can't go home again...can I?"

Sperch places his hand on her shoulder solemnly, "Even if you could all it would do is let the darkness slip in earlier."

Rainbow Dash felt her heart explode, then explode again, first with terror, then with sadness, "I can never go home again."

Sperch looked out to the sea, "If it is any consolidation my offer still stands."

Slowly Rainbow Dash rose, breaking in the crisp seal air, her legs wobbling slightly, the confidence in her voice drained out, "I-If I must be trapped here...M-Maybe I can protect this world...I...accept."

[A Black Screen comes up]

Now You have been showed the paths of the story which you choose to follow now is up to you:

[Picture of Celestia, Luna, and 4 Pegasus guards]

[Picture of Twilight Sparkle and Gang]

[Gilda, Trixie, Diamond Dog Trio]

[Ditsy Doo, Dinky, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders]

[Rainbow Dash and Sperch]

[A silhouette of a human]


	2. Rainbow Dash and Sperch

Rainbow Dash: Light and Dark

[There are several cities the player can visit once the opening scene is finished:

Port of Seome: A smaller port town at the west end, it is where the Kingsford ferry drops you off. It has a weapon shop, residences (but no inn), small healer, docks, and small Guardian house (4). This is where we start after the intro scene. It should be noted as a LaD local the colors are less saturated, it's less bright but still a 'warm' atmosphere, then a Equestria local. 

Dig-site: Far north the team will find the archeological dig site in the desert area, it had since been abandoned and become a home for darkside Raiders to camp. It only has a tent.

Oasis (former 6th pyre): A small oasis in the center of the island is home to a unique breed of fish not seen anywhere else. It has a Cabana (inn/pub) but no residences, the cabana is the main building where the locals live. Small Guardian House (2), potion shop, and nestled far north hidden from the rest of the city is a healer, one of the few magical/high skill healers. NYX, a black earth pony can found at the bottom of a cave here. It should noted that NYX both feeds on and causes insanity, if she is recruited the party will gain twice the normal sanity rate but all of her attributes are proportionate to the teams collective insanity rating. She also feeds on insanity to level so when she levels up it bottoms out the team insanity score, but as she levels her corrosive aura increases another 5% per level.

At level 30 NYX becomes a Unicorn, at 60 a alicorn.

Ringed Island (former 8th and 9th Pyre): It is a good training place with a lot of high power monsters but the taint in the soil causes insanity growth to double.

Small Town: In middle of continent. Guardian Barracks (4), inn/pub, item shop 

Small Winter Resort Town: To the south. Guardian Barracks (6), inn/pub, ski lodge 

Small Castle Town: Mountain region in the north. Guardian Barracks (7), inn/pub, item shop, castle, mage academy, small library.]

[Open to a instanced field, like the Caren opening of LaD.]

"It takes years to master even the basics of magic," Sperch explained as he and Rainbow Dash walked south toward the Port of Seome. Holding open his hand as fire danced in his palm, "For the Elementalist Fire is both the most basic and most difficult element to master. Close your eyes Rainbow Dash, look into yourself, as a magical being this first step should come easier to you. Reach out, and feel the magic that let you fly."

"I don't use magic to fly," Dash scoffed flexing her wings.

"You do," Sperch said calmly, "But it is a innate magic." The fire in his hand took the shape of a bird, "See the swallow, her aerodynamic frame, her hollow bones, see how she tucks her feet in why flying so she is only a arrow with wings? See the tail-feathers to balance her?" the fire sparrow took flight circling Rainbow Dash, she watched it closely.

"The swallow can fly because I was born to, ponies were not born to fly, their basic structure does not give form to flight, no a outside force has given the gift of flight to the Pegasus, it is not part of their biology."

Rainbow Dash scoffed, lifting into the air and circling Sperch and the fire sparrow evaporated, "But see I can fly!"

She shot up, into the cloud, gathering them up to bring down a small downpour on Sperch, "And much more."

Sperch scowled as the small storm passed and waited for Rainbow Dash to land beside him. After a moment she grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

Sperch waved his hand dismissively, "Name one other creature that can command the clouds?"

Rainbow Dash fell silent.

"As I said, it is a innate magic. Ponies of Equestria, if they are anything like you, must be a innately magically race."

Rainbow Dash said nothing, but closed her eyes and stopped a moment. At first there was nothing, blackness, silence, it seemed to stretch on long past Rainbow Dash's patience but she held her ground, _'No stupid magic force can escape Rainbow Dash!'_

It floated on the periphery of her awareness, a tingle in her wings, a slight electric buzz that she could soon feel though out her body.

She felt, more then heard Sperch's voice, like a reverberation in her bones, "The energy is all about you, pull it into your palm..." he began before correcting himself, "Er forehoof...put all your anxiety into it, make it dance, make it vibrate."

The ball of energy gathered in her hoof, she could feel her wings loosing their strength, and she could feel the energy trying to escape, by her will alone she held it in a ball as it vibrated more and more violently.

Then Rainbow Dash burst into flames.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed as she opened her eyes, rolling around on the ground to douse the flames, not even noticing that there was only heat but no pain, no burning.

Sperch chuckled and reached out a hand, caressing Rainbow Dash's muzzle through the flames, he did wince, and the small of burning flesh and cloth did reach Rainbow Dash's nose, but within moments the flames had died, drawn out along Rainbow Dash's body, toward Sperch's hand and then vanishing.

Rainbow Dash dropped to the ground feeling suddenly weak, not physically but mentally, she felt dull witted and couldn't even remember how to work her wings. As she looked up to Sperch and his burned hand, welts visible under a case of pure ice that now surrounded his hand she looked away.

"Sorry..."

"It will heal, that is one benefit to Ice Hands," Sperch smirked, "Good against burns."

Rainbow Dash's mental strength was returning slowly. As she looked up and down her flanks she gasped, "Why am I not burned?"

Sperch chuckled, "The magic suffuses all of you, you did not draw it all into your ha...hoof and so when you excited it..."

Rainbow Dash nodded, "It all turned to fire."

Sperch nodded, "I used Mana Hands to drain out your magical energy because of your panic, unfortunately you will need several hours rest before you can fly again."

Rainbow Dash nodded, glancing back at her wings, she tried to unfold them but they were to heavy to move, after a moment pause she looked aghast at Sperch, "So if I become a mage I won't be able to fly?"

He nodded, "Initially, it is all part of training, but as you master this new art I see no reason why you would not be able to reserve some magic for flight, more so as you grow in power you will have more magic in you, and as such that power could be redirected to improve your flying enchantment."

Rainbow Dash smiled.

Then she burst into flames again.

Sperch laughed out loud as the flames soon died out, leaving Rainbow Dash feeling drained once more, without his intervention, "And it would seem whatever enchantment allows you to fly must have been switched over to fire magic, you won't accomplish anything if every time you build up a little magic you intimidate use it on Fire Hands."

"What do I do then?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

"Close your eyes, locate the magic again."

Rainbow Dash did as told, finding it easier this time, the ball of energy vibrated all through her body, and before she could say anything she burst into flame again.

Sperch's voice once more reverberated in her bones, "Spread out the magic, go backwards, spread it out to where it was once before, before you gathered it."

The energy was building up to another fire pulse Rainbow Dash grit her teeth and waited for it to pass, then set to work, reversing the gathering she had once done before and feeling the energy settle. As she opened her eyes she saw Sperch looking at her curiously.

"Sperch?" She said cautiously.

"It seems there is a great deal of passive magic running though you...I would like you to try something."

Rainbow Dash listened closely.

"Find the magic once more, but do not challenge it, do not focus it, simple excite the power where it stands."

Cautiously Rainbow Dash closed her eyes, once more finding herself at that place where she could feel the magic flowing through her. She shook it like a snowglobe and opened her eyes.

Rainbow Dash was on fire.

"Now shut it off," Sperch smiled.

Rainbow Dash closed her eyes a moment, felt the energy, and calmed it. The fires died as she opened her eyes.

_[Rainbow Dash has become a Elementalist]_

_[Rainbow Dash has Learned Fire Aura]_

Sperch smiled, "Your first lesson is complete, in time you will learn how to light yourself ablase and fly, or to summon the fire into your hoof and..."

A ball of fire shot from Sperch's hand, up into the sky.

"Cooooooool," Rainbow Dash purred.

"Now let's try and make it to Seome before nightfall," Sperch said as she continued to walk onward, pulling a pouch from off his belt, "Hummm I hope I have enough money for a room at the inn and a spot in the stables for you." there was a hint of sadness in his voice, "I'm sorry I can't get you a bedroom but I'm not sure if the world is quite ready for talking ponies, nor would they allow one into the inns."

Rainbow Dash shrugged, "How bad can a stable be? Besides I prefer to sleep in my cloud castle anyway. Once I get my strength up I'll just make myself a nice cloud bed for the night."

A thought was nagging at the back of Rainbow Dash's mind though, as she glanced back toward the sea, "What is our final goal? Where are you...we traveling to?"

Sperch smiled, "Wherever the wind takes us. There are many magi in the world, I make it a point to keep tabs on them, see what they are up to and train them if they are ready. It takes years, decades, of study to master all the Elemental Hands let alone golems, so I like to share what I learned with other Elementalists as I see what secrets the world holds," a dark scowl cross his features then, "Maybe even some way to drive off the Madness will present itself as I travel the world."

[Whichever way the player moves after 3 screens they reach Seome, there are some random battles here.]


End file.
